Zodiac Empowerment
The ability to draw power from zodiac signs. Also Called *Zodiac Control *Zodiac Ability *Zodiac Power Capability Being able to have the power of your zodiac sign. This includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. A user may draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. If the latter is true, then one could combine their zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. Zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. Western Astrology and Abilities *'Aries': Aries allows strength-based abilities, such as headbutting, enhanced strength, fire manipulation, or caprine mimicry. *'Taurus': Taurus allows endurance or power-based abilities, such as rampant charge, enhanced endurance, enhanced stamina, or bovine mimicry. *'Gemini': Gemini allows replication abilities, such as yin yang manipulation or simple duplication. *'Cancer': Cancer allows grip-based abilities, such as Hypergrip or the ability Hyper-Constriction. *'Leo': Leo allows wild-based abilities, such as a Feral Mind, natural weaponry, superhuman senses, superhuman reflexes, or animal communication. *'Virgo': Virgo allows purity-based abilities, such as purification, healing, or enhanced regeneration. *'Libra': Libra allows balance-based abilities, such as superhuman dexterity, enhanced intelligence, or meditation *'Scorpio': Scorpio allows poison-based abilities, such as poison generation, Insect Communication, or scorpion mimicry. *'Sagittarius': Sagittarius allows enhanced marksmanship capabilities, such as superhuman accuracy, enhanced vision, tracking or hunting skill *'Capricorn': Capricorn allows caprine mimicry, aquatic adaptation, and environmental adaptation. * Aquarius: Aquarius allows water-based abilities, such as hydrokinesis, cryokinesis, atmidokinesis or an aqueous form. *'Pisces': Pisces allows water-borne abilities, such as aquatic adaptation, underwater breathing, or the ability Ichthyic omnilingualism. Another possibility is fish mimicry. (NOTE: One may take on the physical qualities of their sign.) Chinese Zodiac (Talismans) *'Rat:' Bring motion to the motionless: Animation *'Dragon:' the power of Combustion Inducement *'Tiger:' the power of Yin & Yang Manipulation *'Snake:' the power of Invisibility *'Rabbit:' the power of Super Speed *'Roster:' the power of Levitation *'Pig:' the power of Heat Vision/Heat Beam Emission *'Monkey:' the power of Animal Transformation *'Dog:' the power of Immortality *'Ox:' the power of Super Strength *'Horse:' the power of Healing *'Sheep:' the power of Astral Projection Skills One with this skill could be able to deal with the follow: *Fire Manipulation *Fire Mimicry *Fire Breathing *Plant Manipulation *Plant Mimicry *Animal Mimicry *Animal Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Water Mimicry *Water Generation *Reptilian Mimicry *Dragon Mimicry *Snake Mimicry *Earth Manipulation *Earth Mimicry *Metal Manipulation *Metal Mimicry *Mammal Mimicry *Plant Manipulation *Plant Mimicry *Celestial Arrows *Air Manipulation *Air Mimicry *Elemental Breath *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Poison Generation Associations *Astrological Physiology *Animal Mimicry Limits *Some may be limited to either the Western or Eastern zodiac. *Be involuntary, at times. *Size an issue. *Takes time to control. *Some may be limited on their own zodiac sign. Galley Kisatiger.jpg|Kisa as the tiger of the Zodiac Kyo Sohma.jpg|Kyo in his cat from found the Vietnamese zodiac, replacing the Rabbit Ritsu Sohma.jpg|Ritsu as the Monkey of the Zodiac Shigure and Yuki Sohma.jpg|Yuki (rat) and Shigure (dog) in their zodiac forms Ayamesnake.jpg|Ayame as the Snake of the Zodiac KaguraBoar.jpg|Kagura as the boar/pig. Known Users *Sohma Family (Fruit Basket, via shape shifting into their zodiac animal) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Users of the Twelve Talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Monsters from the facebook game "Monster galaxy". *Golden key celestial spirits (fairy tail) *Gold Saints(saint seiya) Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Article stubs Category:Empowerments